The new love project
by perfectstrangers'b
Summary: Bella é uma autora de livros eróticos tentando de tudo para superar sua "pequena" paixão pelo melhor amigo Edward. Mas quando ele pede ajuda para conquistar a garota de seus sonhos, ela tem, provavelmente, a melhor ideia sobre como fisgá-lo. Ela está com tudo programado, só resta a Bella descobrir que o amor não aceita planos.


**UM**

* * *

Eu nunca me senti confortável com encontros às escuras. Não era a ideia de encontrar alguém que eu nem mesmo conhecia, mas, sim, a ideia de que uma outra pessoa escolhera aquele que poderia ser, potencialmente, o pai dos meus filhos. Eu preferia eu mesma escolher com quem eu passaria um tempo me divertindo. Claro, minha situação atual não permitia que isto acontecesse. Eu havia passado duas semanas enterrada no sofá em meio a lenços de papel e potes de sorvete esvaziados. Eu também consegui terminar o livro mais dramático e obscuro da minha vida naquele sofá. Aliás, eu havia passado tanto tempo naquele sofá que provavelmente ele estava até agora com a marca do meu traseiro nele. Isso é o que acontece quando sua vida amorosa é uma catástrofe total.

Já não bastava ter meu coração seguro feito uma rocha cravada na ideia de que, sim, eu estava apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo, como este mesmo melhor amigo estava ficando potencialmente noivo de uma vadia. Não pouparei palavras, ela era tanto uma vadia como uma megera. Eu a odiava por tê-lo e por ser tão estupidamente bonita e simpática e alta e ter 1,20m de pernas perfeitas, enquanto eu era uma chorona que se empaturrou de sorvete por 14 dias.

Então eu apenas aceitei meu destino de que eu precisava de um homem, _qualquer homem_, mesmo que isso me desse a imagem de uma garota desesperada. Eu tinha 25 anos e meu coração estava quebrado, sem precedentes, e eu precisava agilizar minha vida amorosa antes que o casamento dos pombinhos acontecesse. Eu não poderia ter uma crise no dia, eu precisava estar bem, seja qual fosse a data que eles marcassem.

Logo eu estava aceitando o número desse cara, Jacob, provido pelo namorado de minha melhor amiga. Eu estava confiante, afinal, Alice Brandon nunca me deixaria ir a um encontro com um babaca.

Imagine a minha surpresa ao descobrir que Jacob era um recém formado... no colegial. Com 19 anos, ele foi me encontrar com sua camisa moderninha e tênis Nike de jogador de basquete. Aliás, basquete era tudo sobre o que ele falava. Eu ainda estava me perguntando como fomos parar no nosso segundo encontro. E deste segundo encontro, como fomos parar em meu prédio.

Eu estava me sentindo uma velha, para começar. E havia tanto tempo que eu não dava um beijo desentupidor de pia que, quando ele me arrebatou pela cintura, eu quase soltei um gritinho virginal.

As mãos dele eram agradáveis, um pouco ásperas e grandes… mas eu poderia lidar com aquilo. Realmente, caras morenos não me atraíam muito, mas Jacob era legal e ele tinha um beijo quente, então eu apenas continuei.

O elevador parecia pequeno, ou Jake que era grande demais, com aquelas costas largas que equivaliam a duas de mim – ou mais. Ele não havia se segurado, tendo me atacado assim que as portas de fecharam. Eu realmente não era uma garota conservadora, eu aprovava amassos no segundo encontro, mas… uau, ele era carente. Durante toda a nossa viagem de elevador, ele ficou recitando o quanto eu era bonita, o quão macia era minha pele e como eu cheirava bem. Passei a me perguntar se alguma vez ele havia tocado em uma garota, porque estes atributos não eram exclusivamente meus.

Saímos de dentro do elevador com um pouco dificuldade, eu mal conseguia me mover com ele me agarrando daquele jeito. Batemos com um baque em minha porta, após atravessarmos o corredor sem realmente vermos para onde estávamos indo. Ele sugava meus lábios com uma potência dolorida. Consegui desgrudar dele com um som de sucção, virando-me de costas com um revirar de olhos causado pelo alívio. Ele cantarolou baixinho, segurando minha cintura com suas mãos enormes e atacando minha nuca. Aquilo apenas me deixou mais constrangida, com medo de que algum dos meus respeitáveis vizinhos me pegassem naquela situação com um adolescente.

Assim que consegui resgatar minhas chaves de dentro da minha bolsa e encaixar a correta no buraco da fechadura, Jake parou o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo na minha nuca.

Ele pigarreou. Eu parei.

"Hum, Bella?" Ao olhar para seu rosto, ele parecia estar corando.

Jake tinha essa pele caramelo, um pouco cor de terra, avermelhada… era difícil definir. E seus olhos largos e pretos me encaravam com inocência. Eu temi, por um momento, que eu estivesse tirando a virgindade deste cara que eu conhecia há pouco mais de um mês.

"Você não acha que estamos indo rápido demais?" Indagou.

"_Você_ acha?" Rebati, piscando um pouco esperançosa para ele.

Nós havíamos saído como casal apenas por duas vezes. Este último encontro consistira em uma sessão de filme sangrento no cinema e uma rápida ingestão de hambúrguer em seguida. Jake tinha apenas 19 anos e, bem, era da idade nunca ter dinheiro para nada. Ele nunca deixou eu pagar minha própria alimentação e entradas para o cinema, então eu só poderia sofrer em silêncio com sessões que ele escolhia para assistirmos e o cardápio do nosso "jantar".

Porém, ele nunca tinha me parecido do tipo recatado. Ele havia escorregado sua mão pela minha perna durante o filme, embora tivesse dado a desculpa de eu tinha virado um pouco da minha pipoca ali. _Aham, conveniente_. E agora ele apenas queria dar para trás.

Eu não queria dar para trás.

Eu havia tomado muito tempo me convencendo de que não iria dar para trás para simplesmente o fazer agora.

"Olha, eu estou bem com isto. Mas você me parece um pouco distante… eu não sei" ele coçou a nuca, um pouco desconcertado.

"Jake…" eu sorri, tranquilizadora, me encostando na porta para que pudesse passar um pouco de segurança para o rapaz. Ele só estava nervoso, eu não estava distante. "Eu estou aqui, não estou? Vamos só aproveitar o momento." Eu estava tentando convencer a ele e a mim.

Droga, eu não conseguia tirar a sensação de obrigação que eu estava tendo ali. Eu segui em frente, abrindo a porta e o deixando entrar com um sorriso.

Jacob estava parecendo um pouco eufórico agora que havia atravessado a porta e estava finalmente dentro do meu apartamento. Meus pensamentos giravam em torno de sua idade e como eu estava parecendo desesperada ali. Eu não era uma papa-anjo. Não quando o cara era apenas uns 6 anos mais novo que eu, certo? Certíssimo.

"Você quer beber alguma coi…" meus lábios foram interrompidos pelo beijo abrupto que ele iniciou. Eu ofeguei surpresa, de olhos arregalados, minhas mãos pairando sobre seus ombros fortes. Eu não sabia como ele havia atravessado a sala tão depressa, mas ali estava Jake. Suas mãos estavam por todo o lugar, totalmente tentando encontrar um pouco mais da minha pele por baixo do meu vestido curto e preto. Ele se afastou parecendo um pouco orgulhoso de seu próprio feito, sem largar minha bunda em momento algum. "Uau" suspirei, tentando trazer um pouco de oxigênio ao meu cérebro. Ele levou aquilo como um elogio.

"Vamos para o quarto?" O-k. Onde estava o garoto assustado e perguntando se estávamos indo rápido demais? Senti que ele não estava aproveitando o momento, apenas o empurrando e forçando e o transformando em algo totalmente diferente do que eu havia imaginado. Como eu disse, eu gostava dos _amassos_.

Pensei por um momento se eu arriscaria fazer aquilo mesmo. Eu possuía uma graduação com honras, uma pós-graduação e um doutorado na área de escrita. Eu publicava livros que iriam me sustentar pelos próximos quarenta anos com conforto… Tudo bem, eu usava meu pseudônimo, mas ainda assim era _eu_.

Eu poderia conseguir um cara legal, que não tivesse 19 anos e que parecesse prestes a tirar uma fotos dos meus peitos assim que tivesse chance. Eu nem mesmo achava que ele poderia aguentar 5 minutos em ação. Toda essa sua empolgação não era um bom sinal.

Mas todos os meus estudos e livros não haviam me ajudado em nada quando o assunto era o amor. O amor real, não aquele sobre o qual eu escrevia, onde tudo era rápido, fácil e quente.

Infelizmente eu havia escolhido um péssimo cara a quem amar e agora eu só poderia obter caras como Jacob, porque eu estava quebrada por dentro, sem forças e sem autoestima o suficiente para fazer algo diferente. Mas ainda assim eu poderia ter uma noite legal, mesmo que o homem escolhido não conseguisse manter um assunto por mais de cinco minutos... a não ser que o debate fosse sobre basquete ou motos.

Imaginei como nós acordaríamos na manhã seguinte. Eu teria que alimentá-lo, mas algo me dizia que ele iria querer cereal com leite e panquecas com xarope, você sabe, comida para crianças. Argh! Eu tinha que tirar este fato da minha cabeça.

Eu não sei em que momento da minha divagação eu concordei em ir para o quarto com Jacob, mas quando dei por mim, lá estávamos nós, seminus, embaraçados na cama e rodeados pelos elogios desgastantes do garoto.

"Porra, Bells, esse sutiã faz seus peitos parecerem muito maiores!" Ele disse com uma abominação devota, me olhando de cima com seu sorriso de cachorrinho enquanto torcia o tecido para baixo, expondo meu meia-taça aparentemente mágico.

"Hum, obrigada?" Sacudi minha cabeça, dando um crédito a ele. Ele estava se aventurando pelo meu pescoço com sua boca e suas mãos levantavam meu vestido até minha cintura, formando um embolo de tecido desconfortável no local.

Eu ignorei, o puxando para cima para poder provar um pouco mais de sua boca, tentando mantê-la ocupada com outras coisas que não fossem palavras saindo de lá.

Já podia sentir sua ereção roçando no meu ventre nu sem nenhuma inibição. Ele parecia estar fazendo sexo com a minha barriga, na verdade. Deus, aquilo era um desastre e eu apenas não conseguia focar em ter um bom momento ali. Sua pele era quente e agradável, e seu peso forte sobre meu corpo era, de certo modo, excitante... mas algo estava faltando.

"Bella? Bella!" Ele se desgrudou de mim a força. Percebi que eu estava cavando minha língua furiosamente em sua boca pelos últimos minutos.

"Desculpe" murmurei sem graça e ele me olhou confuso.

"O quê? Você não vai atender?"

Demorei um instante para entender do que ele estava falando, até realmente ouvir a campainha tocar.

"Oh!" Me desembaracei de suas pernas e sua camisa semiaberta, subindo uma parte do meu vestido e descendo a outra numa agilidade monstruosa. Eu me virei para ele, um olhar de falso pesar em meu rosto. "Eu já volto, querido. Deve ser algo… eu já volto!" Disparei pela porta ates que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Atravessei o corredor e a sala, juntando o par de sapatos que Jake havia conseguido tirar no caminho. Os joguei atrás da porta antes de abri-la.

"Hey, você tem um momento?"

Eu pisquei. Era sempre uma boa hora para Edward aparecer.


End file.
